U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,784,137(B2) and 7,314,849(B2) describe certain 6-(aryl)-4-aminopicolinate compounds and their use as herbicides. Both of these patents describe the manufacture of 6-(aryl)-4-aminopicolinates from picolines having either a facile leaving group or a metal derivative in the 6-position of the picoline ring. It would be advantageous to produce 6-(aryl)-4-aminopicolinates efficiently and in high yield from a non-pyridine source.